The belt and trough design of the invention employing a cleated belt conveyor evolved from problems of buildup of forage on the edges and corners of the belt conveyor as well as on the belt supports. Intermittent cleats on the belt along with sealing strips and edging limit side discharge of forage from the belt. In the event of any side discharge a combination of a plow and vibrating deflector plates and catch pans return the discharged forage to a position in which it can be reconveyed for proper end discharge.